


依恋

by Gina_lion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: 是DV的小故事www





	依恋

维吉尔其实相当畏惧疼痛。  
这是但丁在无意间发现的，虽然略微年长的维吉尔在战斗中对敌人和对自己下手都相当狠辣，然而到了床上这个战场，只是稍微用力地在他的皮肤上留下齿痕，就会引得他一阵战栗，同时无意识地收紧后穴把但丁绞得死紧。  
那感觉简直爽翻了，然而在事后但丁总是会得到一些教训，维吉尔会抄起阎魔刀把他从床上砍到床下，最终踩着但丁的胸口警告他别想再得寸进尺，同时伴随着蠢货一类比起辱骂更像是在调情的语句。  
能得手的机会少之又少，维吉尔虽然在性事上并不会拒绝但丁，在某些方面却又过分保守，这让但丁偶尔也会觉得有些惋惜。  
不过那也真的只是偶尔而已，半魔人充沛的体力与旺盛的精力让他们上床的次数可以说是相当频繁，足以弥补质量上的不足，尽管每次在事后但丁总是会被踢下床——维吉尔禁止他在自己的床上过夜。  
某天维吉尔出门去参加了尼禄的家庭聚会——本来但丁也在被邀请名单内的，然而他随便找了个借口搪塞了过去，说着什么父子单独相处有利于增进感情之类的，甚至让维吉尔都信了那么几分。  
在维吉尔离开后，但丁有些百无聊赖地吃着草莓圣代的同时翻着桌上的美女写真，琢磨着什么时候能跟维吉尔尽兴地来上那么一发——当然，某些想法也仅仅是在脑子里转转罢了，他还没有皮痒到一定程度去招惹着和维吉尔打上那么一架，应该说是单方面的被打。  
维吉尔是被尼禄搀扶着回来的，起初但丁还以为自己的老哥在外面受到了什么伤，然而得知维吉尔只是稍微喝多了一点就变成了这样后不禁在心中对尼禄竖起了大拇指，在嬉皮笑脸地送走这个显然还没搞清楚状况的年轻人后，他搀扶着维吉尔回了房间，顺便带走了吃了一半的草莓圣代。  
之前但丁和尼禄说过的是，稍微喝点酒会有助于提升父子关系，这个年轻人显然比他的父亲好骗多了……  
维吉尔几乎已经是醉到站不稳的程度了，然而脑子依然还算清醒，他显然已经知道了自己的弟弟在打着怎样的主意，这让相当不满地瞪了但丁一眼，然而醉酒后有些泛红的脸配合这个目光变得毫无威慑力，甚至有了些邀请的意味，这让但丁在把他扶上床之前就变得难以忍耐，直接让他背靠着床边坐了下来，伸手脱着他的衣服。  
维吉尔的衣服总是严严实实地拉到最高处，在拉下拉链，扣子又被但丁有些粗暴地扯开后，里面露出的肉体则相当诱人，但丁吞了吞口水，一边继续扯着他的衣服一边啃上了他的锁骨。  
维吉尔猛地颤抖了一下，咬牙切齿的想要踹开但丁，偏偏又在这个时候酒精开始侵蚀着他的大脑，但丁的气息离他实在是太近，连带着他的身体也跟着燥热不已，踹出去的一脚也变得软绵绵的，这种完全不成体统的攻击让他有些别扭地转过了脸，但丁趁势抓住他的脚腕脱掉了他的长靴。  
维吉尔连带着耳朵都跟着红了起来，他用力地抿着嘴唇，发誓自己不要再看这个该死的蠢货一眼，这算什么？趁人之危？在他想出有效的方式前，但丁已经凑上去含住了他的耳垂，双手也跟着环上了他的腰，轻咬着他的耳朵。  
维吉尔的呼吸变得急促起来，他的双手紧紧地绞着自己的外套，想要再度出声又担心会忍不住发出奇怪的声音，干脆就闭上了眼睛不再理会但丁，直到但丁用湿软的舌头挤入了他的耳洞后他吓了一跳，猛地偏过头去，又被但丁捧住了脸重新凑了上去。  
但丁朝他的耳朵内吹了口气，再次把舌头送了进去，粘腻的水声刺激着他的鼓膜，舌尖在他的耳中进进出出的，时不时又咬下他的耳廓，维吉尔不停地战栗着，又硬是咬着牙一声不吭，衣服的下摆已经被他攥出了褶皱，在但丁终于放过他的耳洞时，他暗自松了口气。  
“……呃！”但丁又按住了他的耳朵舔着他的耳后，完全没做好新的心理准备的维吉尔终于忍不住发出了一声低吟，紧接着仿佛为了掩盖什么一般，又补上了那么一句，“到…床上去…蠢货…！”  
“可是你这样让我完全动不了啊，老哥？”但丁的语气听上去相当愉悦，维吉尔这才发现他不知道什么时候已经把腿缠在了但丁的腰上，他正要放松一点，在又被但丁舔弄了几下后下意识地又夹紧了大腿，但丁有意用小腹隔着裤子蹭着维吉尔的阴茎，那里很快就起了反应。  
在维吉尔几乎恼羞成怒之前，但丁终于适时地停了手，把他扶到了床上，在躲过维吉尔想把人掀下床的动作后压在了他身上，这样的他可是相当不多见，机会也实属难得，但丁压制着维吉尔的反抗，在他裸露的皮肤上印下一个又一个的吻，顺势把他的衣服全部脱掉了。  
几番折腾下来维吉尔的呼吸变得更加急促，身体也变得滚烫，但丁有些稍凉的手掌抚过他的身体的时候，几乎让他忍不住呻吟出声，但丁的手一路下移，在他的小腹上停留了一会后，又撤回了手，这让维吉尔甚至觉得有些怅然若失，目光在一瞬间有了一丝迷茫。  
但丁取过了有些融化的草莓圣代，倒了一大半在维吉尔的阴茎和小腹上，维吉尔猛地打了个哆嗦，弓起了身体的反应让但丁相当满意，他舔了舔嘴唇，拉开维吉尔的大腿，不顾对方有些无力的反抗俯下身舔食着沾在维吉尔身体上的圣代。  
即使有些融化了，圣代的味道也还是相当不错，但丁慢吞吞地舔干净了沾在维吉尔小腹上的圣代时，在阴茎上的那一部分已经流淌了下来，顺着阴囊经过了他的后穴滴在了床单上。  
但丁终于含住了维吉尔的阴茎，吮吸着上面的圣代，发出了咕啾咕啾的口水声，他把维吉尔的大腿分得更开，在仔细地清理过一遍后，又再次把维吉尔的阴茎深深地吞入口中，他对维吉尔的弱点了如指掌，舌尖在口腔中顶开包皮舔弄着某一点，感受到阴茎在嘴里一跳一跳的，便更加专注地用舌头刺激起来，时不时还扫过尖端上不断开合的小孔。  
维吉尔变得比平时还要敏感，他按住了但丁的头，用大腿的内侧蹭着但丁的脸颊，终于发出了低低的呻吟声，但丁仿佛受到了某种鼓励，他开始吞吐维吉尔的阴茎，手指也在维吉尔的后穴上按压试探着。  
“不……！”在被但丁轻咬了一下阴茎后，维吉尔立刻缩起了身体，推拒着但丁的头，然而却完全没有办法阻止但丁的动作，他愈发得寸进尺了起来，将维吉尔的双腿扛在了肩膀上，稍微加重了力道用牙齿磨擦着维吉尔敏感的龟头，在维吉尔敏感地绷紧了身体的时候，后穴也跟着收缩了起来，吞入了但丁的一个直节。  
敏感的阴茎上传来的不轻不重的刺痛感让维吉尔吃足了苦头，今天的但丁似乎是专程来折磨他的，每当他快要高潮的时候，但丁就会放缓速度，搞得他不上不下的，后穴中的手指也迟迟不肯更进一步，疼痛却一刻不停地折磨着他，在反复了几次后，维吉尔的声音终于变得哽咽，他开始挺动起腰，主动把阴茎送入但丁的口中。  
但丁干脆停下了动作，只剩下手指在维吉尔的后穴中浅浅地抽插，维吉尔很快便没了力气，又没法靠自己得到高潮，他觉得阴茎涨得十分难受，却无论如何也没法开口去向但丁求助。  
在维吉尔尝试着再次动起了腰的时候，但丁突然追加了一根手指，他曲起手指磨擦着维吉尔体内的敏感处，让维吉尔再次瘫软了下去。  
“……给我………”维吉尔终于开了口，然后又死死地抿住了嘴唇，但丁终于再次吞入了他的阴茎，总算是尽职尽责地用嘴巴套弄了起来，在维吉尔颤抖着想要射精的时候，但丁吐出了他的阴茎，手握上去撸动了几下，喷洒出的精液大部分落回了他自己的身体上。  
“…混蛋……”维吉尔嘴上这么说着，身体却不住地痉挛，但丁起身重新压住了他，嘴巴用相当粗暴的方式清理着精液——用牙齿咬住沾上了液体的皮肤再用舌头将它刮带走，维吉尔的呻吟中甚至带着哭腔，又被但丁死死地压住了挣扎，在但丁清理干净后，他的身上被留下了相当多的齿痕，胸腔不停地起伏着，但丁的每一次啃咬都能带给他战栗感，却又完全没法逃开，只能狠狠地瞪着对方，然后被更加用力地对待着。  
在清理完这一切后，但丁吻住了维吉尔的嘴唇，捉住了他的舌头和他分享着体液的味道，维吉尔被吻的有些头昏脑胀，等他回过神来的时候，他已经被但丁拉了起来半跪在了床上。  
但丁抵着维吉尔的后穴磨擦了几下便顶了进去，他有意没有扶住维吉尔的腰，维吉尔颤抖着接受了他，显然比平时要紧得多，他失去支撑的腰塌了下去，双手紧紧地抓着床单，脸也跟着埋在了被子里。  
但丁取出一个硅胶自慰套，把剩下的草莓圣代都倒了进去代替润滑，他扶起了维吉尔的腰，将自慰套戴在了维吉尔的阴茎上。  
“但丁…你他妈的……”维吉尔甚至忍不住爆了粗口，他的身体向后躲闪着，又被但丁狠狠地顶弄了两下，不情不愿地被迫戴上了，但丁开始抽送起来，手也用自慰套撸动着维吉尔的阴茎，把维吉尔后半段的抗议全转化为了呻吟声。  
火热的阴茎和冰冷的圣代把维吉尔夹在中间，两种孑然不同的感觉同时折磨着他，他咬牙切齿地想着之后一定要给这个蠢货些颜色看看，然而强烈的快感很快让他抛掉了这一切。  
但丁俯下身咬住了维吉尔的肩膀，在后穴一瞬间被绞紧的时候强硬地撑开了内壁深入里面，大力地抽插着，他一只手快速撸动着自慰套，另一只手按在维吉尔的臀肉上，拇指挤入了已经几乎被撑到极限的后穴，按在了他的敏感点上，牙齿也跟着咬得更加用力。  
在维吉尔再次射出来的时候，但丁也跟着开始了冲刺，他享受着不停痉挛的后穴，对维吉尔叫他停下的命令充耳不闻，只是抓着维吉尔的身体拼命摆动着腰部。  
已经高潮的维吉尔早已无力承受过多的疼爱，他目光涣散地趴在床上，屁股却被迫高高抬起吞吐着阴茎，在他想要逃开的时候，已经高潮过很敏感的阴茎又被抓住狠狠地揉弄了几下，但丁又一次顶到最深，趁着他再度收缩的空档心满意足地射在了他身体里。  
  
隔日维吉尔醒来的时候，受到宿醉影响的他头还在隐隐作痛。  
但丁正从背后抱着他睡的十分安稳，想到昨晚发生的一切，维吉尔决定要把但丁揍到失去记忆为止，起码是24小时内的。  
感受到杀意的但丁及时醒了过来，然而却丝毫没有惊慌的表现，他抬起维吉尔的一条大腿，依然埋在他体内的阴茎跟着朝里顶了顶。  
杀气骤然消失，维吉尔正要回头骂上那么一两句，但丁却已经开始自顾自地动了起来，还将头埋进了他的颈窝。  
“以后也让我留下吧……”  
这显然含有某种双关含义，但维吉尔已经无暇去细想，昨晚残留在他脑中的强烈快感又再度复苏，在他反应过来前口中就已经发出了让他恼怒的呻吟声。  
但丁在稍微缓解了一下自己的欲望后，起身把维吉尔翻了过来，他抬起了维吉尔的大腿，再次进入了他的身体。  
“……我爱你啊，混蛋老哥……”  
但丁的动作不再有所保留，也没有打算听到维吉尔的答复，或者是害怕听到答案，他有些疯狂地一次又一次地拥抱了维吉尔，直到精疲力竭才放过了身下的爱人。  
然后他听到了答案。  
“我以为你知道。”维吉尔的声音低了下去，“你这个…无可救药的蠢货。”  
  
FIN


End file.
